萊茵哈特
Reinhardt (ラインハルト Rainharuto) is an enemy character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Said to be the second coming of the Crusader Thrud, he is the leader of the Gelben Ritter in the Friege army and has been Ishtar's personal guardian since childhood. He is also the older brother of 歐爾玟, who initially admires him. Kempf despises him out of envy and views him as a rival. 資料 Reinhardt first appears at Ishtar's side when she arrives in Leonster to ask Bishop Saias to aid Prince Julius, who has fallen ill. In Chapter 21x, Julius reveals that he has noticed Reinhardt's romantic feelings for Ishtar, and out of jealousy, he orders her to remove him from his position. In the following chapter, Reinhardt speaks with Saias, who mentions Olwen's defection to Leif's army. He is certain that Olwen is being manipulated until Saias states that she has found her own path in life. Afterwards, he leads the Gelben Ritter into a battle against the Liberation Army at the Great River of Thracia. If Olwen speaks to Reinhardt during the chapter, he attempts to persuade her to leave the Liberation Army, but to no avail. As a parting gift, he gives Olwen the Blessed Sword, which was in turn given to him by Ishtar. He is then killed or captured by Leif's army after combat. 在遊戲中 ''Thracia 776 數據 Strategy In terms of one-on-one combat, Reinhardt is probably the strongest boss in the game. He has four powerful skills, a Dire Thunder tome, a Master Sword, five leadership stars, five movement stars, a PC of 2 (an utter rarity among bosses), and high stats to boot. If you have been using 歐爾玟 with the Vantage + Dire Thunder combo, Reinhardt has that too, but he is stronger than her thanks to his skills. Reinhardt will not attack his sister Olwen, so first have her talk to Reinhardt to obtain the Blessed Sword. After this, based on Olwen's stats, she could potentially defeat Reinhardt by herself. If not, it is advisable to inflict Reinhardt with some kind of stat condition (have the status inflicter be boosted by the Magic Up Staff or Pure Water) and finish him off. Because Cowen possesses a Berserk, the player should have access to status conditions so long as Tina has enough magic to steal it after receiving a magic boost. A berserked Reinhardt could theoretically destroy his entire battalion and even capture Cowen. When and if he is defeated, usually as a result of ballista shots, what remains of his squadron will leave the field . If neither option is suitable, you should boost Tina's magic with a Magic Up Staff and have her steal his Dire Thunder so you can finish him off with ranged attacks. Another option is to put Mareeta in range to attack him with Mareeta's Sword. Since it has Nihil, it will disable his skills. Another way to weaken him is to use a character with no weapons or items to act as bait for Reinhardt. Reinhardt will capture them which will lower his stats, allowing him to be defeated easier. However, this risks losing a unit if Reinhardt manages to escape. 英雄雲集 敘述 ;Thunder's Fist :''Formidable and admired mage knight in Friege's army. Ever ready to lend an ear to his younger sister, Olwen登場作品：Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. 基礎數據 稀有度： 赤之魔道 |Skill= Thoron Rising Thunder }} 赤之魔道 |Skill= }} 作為敵人 Paralogue 2-2 - Siblings of Thunder 稀有度： ;Normal 赤之魔道 |Skill= Thunder |- }} ;Hard 赤之魔道 |Skill= 狂雷 Goad Cavalry |- }} 技能 Weapons 奧義 被動 名言 ''Thracia 776'' 英雄雲集 :Reinhardt/Heroes Quotes Trivia * Reinhardt shares his English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, with 羅羅 and 賽特 in Fire Emblem Heroes, ''Yarne in 聖火降魔錄 覺醒, and Slayde in [[Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia|''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia]]. 圖片 File:Reinhardt Heroes.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Fight.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Skill.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt Damaged.png|Artwork of Reinhardt from Fire Emblem Heroes by cuboon. File:Reinhardt TCG.jpg|Reinhardt as he appears in the TCG File:Reinhardt card.jpg|Another Reinhardt card. File:ReinhardtFE5.png|Reinhardt's portrait in Thracia 776. l category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色